


red love

by maureenbrown



Category: Six of Crows - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Anniversary, Breakfast in Bed, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, babe.” Nina mumbles, lifting up a hand to run her fingers through Inej’s long hair once, laughing quietly.</p><p>“Hey, Nina. Happy anniversary.” Inej replies, grinning when Nina’s expression turns from shock to joy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	red love

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the song red love by pia mia :)  
> my tumblr is @newtslizzy

Inej tiptoes into the room, light and agile on her feet per usual. She sets the plate of food she’s carrying down on her nightstand before sliding back in bed for a little longer, rounding the other side and slipping underneath the sheets. 

Inej carefully places her arm around Nina’s waist, trailing her fingertips absentmindedly over her pale skin and the chub there, leaning in to press her chest against Nina’s back. She can feel Nina’s bra strap which she must’ve forgotten to take off, letting her palm lay flat against her stomach as she fits her chin on top of her shoulder, her breathing even and calm. 

It takes a little while longer for Nina to get up, due to Inej turning off her alarm and allowing her to sleep in later. Nina shifts finally, turning to face Inej without opening her eyes, the warmth from her body radiating all over Inej’s. She blinks her eyes open, her lashes thick and brown eyes deep, and Inej lifts a hand to brush her thumb over her cheek before tangling their bare legs together. 

“Hey, babe.” Nina mumbles, lifting up a hand to run her fingers through Inej’s long hair once, laughing quietly.

“Hey, Nina. Happy anniversary.” Inej replies, grinning when Nina’s expression turns from shock to joy. 

“Oh, it’s today!” Nina practically yells, her eyes practically sparkling as she places her hands on Inej’s waist, pulling the other girl on top of her in the process of slotting their lips together, both of them giggling too much to kiss each other properly.

“You forgot?” Inej teases dryly, and she’s pretty sure she just bit Nina’s lip. Nina doesn’t seem to be bothered as she lets her tongue run over Inej’s lower one.

“Hey, I’m still half asleep. Leave me alone.” Nina quips as Inej moves to straddle her lap, her back arched as she leans down to keep their lips pressed together.

Nina’s wander down to Inej’s lower back, messing with the underwear strap that she wears but not pulling it off, the other girl drawing away. Her lips are already slightly red from the way Nina bit it in retort, and she seems breathless, her hands framing her face on either side. 

“Really, Nina? We haven’t even had breakfast yet and you’re already trying to get my clothes off?” Inej asks, and Nina shrugs innocently, her lips curving up in a smile.

“At least wait. I didn’t make waffles for nothing.” Inej murmurs, sitting down on Nina’s lower stomach, reaching across to pull the tray up and set it back on the bed carefully. 

Nina sits up carefully so Inej slides further down in her lap, licking her lips giddily. “That’s what that smell was. You made waffles!” She exclaims, and Inej pries herself off of Nina to place the platter in between them. 

“Yeah, like our first date.” Inej nods, and Nina throws her head back when she laughs powerfully. 

“Remember when you didn’t even know it was a date?” She asks, and Inej rolls her eyes, obviously flustered.

“How was I supposed to know, you flirted with everybody! Weren’t you with Matthias back then?” Inej retorts as Nina picks up her fork and knife, already starting to dig in but being carefully so she doesn’t spill on the white sheets.

“I was. Inej, you’re a homewrecker.” Nina points out, gesturing with her utensils. 

“You’re the worst.” Inej mutters, turning her voice into the more masculine tone of Matthias, and Nina cackles with a mouth full of waffles.

“Hey, it’s not my anniversary with him. Quit talking about that killjoy.” Nina points out, and Inej leans over to press a kiss to her lips, placing her hands on her upper thighs. Nina tastes like maple syrup and strawberries, so she makes sure to open her mouth and lick around the inside of it. 

When she pulls away, Nina seems almost distracted, her expression dreamy as she lets out a breathy giggle. “Can the waffles wait? Would you be offended?” She asks Inej, who snorts quietly.

“No, please come over here.” Inej asks, and Nina takes care setting them on the bedside table before placing her hands on Inej’s waist, parting her legs to settle between them and hovering above her. 

Inej wraps her legs around her waist, hooking her ankles together and cupping Nina’s face in her hands, pushing her hair away from her face. She frames her features in her hands, her flushed red lips full and kissed, and Inej draws her down to meet them again. 

“Is that my shirt?” Nina asks when she pulls away finally, Inej’s nimble fingers tangling themselves in her hair. Nina’s own hands slide carefully underneath said article of clothing, always teasingly brushing across her skin in a way that forces Inej to lean into it. 

“Yeah, you mind?” Inej asks breathlessly, moving back up to take Nina’s lower lip in between her teeth with a suck to make her bend down again.

“Only if I can take it off later.” Nina murmurs, sending a wave of shock to Inej’s stomach.

Inej pulls away abruptly, placing her hands on Nina’s shoulders when the other girl starts to mouth along her neck. “Nina…” She whines, drawing out her name. “What happened to breakfast?”

“You happened.” Nina retorts, nipping at Inej’s collarbone and making her shudder.

“It’s not even midday, quit trying to seduce me.” Inej complains lightly, a tiny noise fluttering past her parted lips when Nina bites down a bit harder higher up on her neck. “And stop marking me, you territorial caveman. I have to meet Kaz tomorrow.”

“I know.” Nina replies, and Inej can’t help but laugh at that. 

“You’re the worst.” Inej says, her tone less than threatening as she gives in, closing her eyes and fitting her hand in Nina’s hair to guide her up to her jaw where her weak spot is.

“Yeah, but you’ve put up with me for a year as of now, so I guess I can’t be that bad.” Nina points out, sucking down and licking over the mark, meeting Inej’s eyes.

“I guess so.” Inej mutters coyly, biting her lower lip to hide her grin.


End file.
